Total Drama All-Stars
Total Drama All-Stars is a fictional titular reality show that follows the competition of sixteen returning teenagers at Camp Wawanakwa, a fictional island located in an unspecified area in Muskoka, Ontario. The campers participate in themed challenges and must avoid being voted off the island by their fellow campers. At the end of the series, the winning contestant or the last camper to stand on the island will win $1,000,000. The competition is hosted by Chris McLean, who is assisted by the camp's chef, Chef Hatchet. At the beginning of the season, the sixteen campers are evenly placed into two teams, the Heroic Hamsters and the Villainous Vultures. In each episode, the two teams participate in a challenge, in which one or more campers can win invincibility for their team. The losing team is called to the campfire at night, where they must vote one of their members off the island. The camper with the most votes is eliminated from the competition. At this campfire, McLean passes out marshmallows to the campers who have not been voted off, while the one who does not get a marshmallow is eliminated. That eliminated person must then walk to the island's dock and take the Flush of Shame that will flush them away and will "never, ever come back", according to Chris. About halfway through the season, the teams are disbanded, after which the challenges continue; the winner of each challenge then only receives invincibility for him or herself, whereupon a camper without invincibility is voted off the island. This process of elimination continues on until two players remains on the island. These two players, are now then subject to a final contest. At the end of the season, a camper wins the competition, while the loser ends up being the runner-up. However, the runner-up can still be the winner in the alternate ending of the season finale. Written By, Jordan Cast Chris McLean ~ The Same Sadistic Host Chef Hatchet ~ The Same Psychotic Chef Contestants Lindsay ~ The Dumb Blonde Courtney ~ The Type-A Sadie ~ The Large Sweetheart Heather ~ The Queen Bee Gwen ~ The Weird Goth Girl Dakota ~ The Fame Monger Zoey ~ The Indie Chick Jo ~ The Take-no-Prisoners Jockette DJ ~ The Gentle Giant Trent ~ The Kind-Hearted Musician Duncan ~ The Juvenile Delinquent Owen ~ The Large Bundle of Joy Noah ~ The Sarcastic Know-It-All Lightning ~ The Athletic Overachiever Scott ~ The Devious Redneck Mike ~ The Multiple Personality Disorder Chapters One: Heroes vs. Villains Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Two: Evil Dread Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Three: Saving Private Leechball Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Four: Food Fright Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Five: Moon Madness Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Six: Bringing Redemption to the Island Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Seven: No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Eight: Suckers Punched Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Nine: You Regatta Be Kidding Me Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Ten: Breaking Point Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Eleven: Zeek and Ye Shall Find Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Twelve: The Obsta-kill Course Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Thirteen: Sundae Muddy Sundae Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Fourteen: The Bold and the Booty-ful Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Fifteen: The Final Wreck-ening Word Count: TBA Posted On: TBA Extras Elimination Table *'VILLAINS: ' Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Noah, Scott. *'HEROES: ' Dakota, DJ, Lindsay, Mike, Owen, Sadie, Trent, Zoey. * WIN * WIN * LOW * SAFE * QUIT/LEFT * DISQ/ELIM * OUT